Our Secret
by i-can-see-the-stars
Summary: Secrets can be kept easily, you just have to know how to hide. Roman/Hunter moments, ties in with No One Ever Loved. Rated M for explicit slash and language.
1. Chapter 1

ties in with chapter one of _No One Ever Loved_.

* * *

Roman knew he shouldn't have felt the way he did. He'd gotten a prior warning, he knew Seth had made some bad decisions, but that didn't change the fact that he was still pissed. Seth had made the decision to go down a path that didn't include Roman and Dean. Though it was inevitable, the way he did it was anything but anticipated. So now, not only did Roman had to deal with his own anger, but he had to suffer the brunt of Dean's. Seth hadn't meant half as much to Roman as he did to Dean, so for him to do what he did wasn't _as_ bad for Roman, but what it did to Dean?

Unacceptable.

It was hard for Roman to talk to him. Dean had built some kind of wall around himself, and when Roman tried to communicate with him at all, he'd get little to nothing out of the younger man. Seth hurt them both physically, but he'd hurt Dean emotionally, too. Which was funny - the words 'Dean' and 'emotional' in the same sentence. But the situation they were in gave it a painful sort of reality, and it took the humor away from it in an instant. Roman wasn't sure how to deal with an emotionally damaged and anger-charged Dean, so instead of making one person feel better, he opted to make another person feel like shit.

That other person Roman wanted to speak with happened to be The King Of Kings himself, and they were talking whether or not Hunter wanted to. He had to get past Seth in the process, and thankfully he didn't feel like interacting, so Roman could go back to finding his main target. He had to ask a few people, and got quite a lot of questioning looks, but he finally found Hunter in his makeshift office. The older man was sitting on the couch that had been placed in the office, idly messing with his phone. Roman had half a mind to go sit on Hunter's lap so he _really _couldn't leave, but he knew what that would lead walked over, after closing the door, and calmly plucked the phone out of Hunter's hand. He placed it on the small table at the end of the couch, crossing his arms and looking down at Hunter once his hands were free.

"Reigns," Hunter sounded tired and unamused, and he looked the same way. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Roman's voice came out in something akin to a hiss. "Why would you make Rollins do that? Of all things, chairs?"

"Ever heard of going out with a bang?" Murderous couldn't begin to describe the look on Roman's pretty face. Hunter kinda liked it. "Honestly, Roman, it was a week ago. _And _you knew about it, so I'm not sure why you're so angry about it. I had the common decency to warn you, if anything you should be thankful."

"Thankful? For what? Breaking up a perfectly good relationship? Driving the mother of all wedges between my best friend and I?" Roman chuckled and dropped his hands to rest on his hips. "Yeah, I'm real fucking thankful."

"Friendships never last, get used to it." Hunter leaned forward a bit, and spoke a bit quieter. "And, uh, about that relationship thing..."

"Seth and Dean, you moron." Roman muttered, dropping down onto the couch beside (but still away from) Hunter.

"Moron? Now what did I do to deserve that?" Hunter tried his best to lighten the situation, but all he did was get that death glare from Roman again. "Alright, I'm sorry." He says, raising his hands in surrender. "C'mon, get over here." Hunter says after a few tense moments, leaning back on the couch.

It took a few seconds, and a rather suggestive look from Hunter before Roman straddled the older man's lap. Roman was a crossroads; he wanted to be on Hunter's lap, he kinda always did, but he didn't think Hunter deserved the perks that came with it. He did one thing, but that launched a series of other things, and Roman was directly affected. Even so, Roman's feelings for Hunder didn't falter.

See, Roman and Hunter had...a thing. They never really put a name on it because there wasn't a name to describe it. It started the night that Roman first speared Hunter, the younger man had tried to see if Hunter was alright (Hunter _was_ his boss, after all), but Hunter was having none of it. He pinned Roman against a wall - which could go many, many ways - and Roman ended up sucking Hunter off right in that hallway. From that moment on, they'd go to each other just to satisfy their needs.

Until the night of Payback. Something in Hunter just sort of snapped, and when he dragged Roman from The Shield's locker room to his office, Roman though it was something bad. Surprised couldn't even begin to describe how Roman felt when Hunter laid him down in the couch in his office, and actually _made fucking love_ to him. Hunter never said too much about it after that, but he did seem a lot...nicer. Sweet, almost. He kept Roman around, and not _just_ for sex. It was a strange, strange occurence, but Roman never complained. He was getting fucked, _and_ getting loved, so who was he protest?

Sneaking around became their biggest problem. Well, that and trying to pinpoint what they were, exactly. They werent quite serious enough to be dating, but they weren't quite loose enough to be fuck buddies (Roman had Hunter whipped, even if he didn't want to admit it). Roman threw out 'lovers' at one point, seeing as it was a lot less charged and as 'boyfriends,' but Hunter quickly dismissed it. So, for the moment, they were less-than-boyfriends-more-than-fuck-buddies and it was _great_.

"So, you're angry at me, huh?" Hunter asked, his hands sliding up Roman's thighs. All he got was a shrug, Roman refusing to look him in the eye. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Roman's eyes drifted up to meet Hunter's, and the older man could see the beginnings of a smile playing on Roman's lips. "Maybe..." Roman said quietly, gripping Hunter's tie and pulling him a bit closer.

At some point, Hunter's eyes had drifted down to Roman's lips, and he looked back up when he realized they had stopped moving. Roman raised a challenging eyebrow, a smirk forming on those perfect lips of his, and Hunter didn't hesitate to lean forward and kiss the man in his lap. Roman let go of Hunter's tie, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck, and the other on his shoulder. Hunter's own hands, which had been resting on Roman's legs, had moved up to grip Roman's hips, and he pulled the younger man up against him. The softest, most uncharacteristic noise came out of Roman's mouth, and Hunter couldn't help but smirk at how easily he got Roman going. Hunter pulled away not long after, but not before softly biting Roman's lower lip and earning another breathy whimper.

"Still angry?" Hunter asked, earning a shake of the head. "That's my boy." He smiled, and Roman rolled his eyes.

"That's a mood killer," Roman muttered, lifting off of Hunter's lap and sitting next to him. "Please don't say that anymore."

"Why?" Hunter asked. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it."

"That's what a dad says to their son after they win a baseball game or somethin'," Roman crosses his arms over his chest and leans back on the couch. "You don't say that when you're, like, about to have sex. It's kinda weird."

"So, what I'm hearing is..." Hunter trails off and slips an arm around Roman's waist. He leans down a bit, his lips grazing over Roman's ear. "If it say it enough, you'll call me daddy." Hunter whispers the last part, pressing a soft kiss to Roman's temple soon after.

Roman would deny that he shivered, but for the record, he did. "In your dreams," He mutters, lightly shoving Hunter away.

"Oh, trust me, I'll be dreaming of that." Hunter moved back over to Roman, wrapping both arms around the younger man's waist and pulling him onto his lap once more. Roman gave him a puzzled look, but Hunter just shrugged and pulled Roman closer. "My lap was getting cold," He mumbles, moving in to kiss Roman's neck.

Roman sighed and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck fully to Hunter. He knew a smart-ass remark wasn't fit for that moment, but that wasn't stopping him. "Is that a shitty way of saying I'm hot?"

Hunter laughed, and Roman could feel him smile against his neck. "It could be," Hunter says, going back to his prior task. He went from peppering soft, barely-there kisses along Roman's neck to biting and sucking harsh, purple-red marks onto the tan skin, eliciting moans and growls of, "Don't fucking mark me," from Roman. That only spurred Hunter further, and every mark from then on was made a little darker, and sucked on a bit harder. Hunter reached up and blindly grabbed for Roman's neat bun, quickly (and roughly) undoing the younger man's hair and letting it fall over his shoulders. He pulled away from Roman's neck, admiring his work for a second before looking Roman in the eye. For such a big, dominant guy, Roman sure knew how to beg to be fucked without actually _speaking_. "Fuckin' beautiful..." Hunter growled, unzipping Roman's vest and pushing it off his shoulders before all but ripping the tank top underneath off.

"'M not beautiful," Roman mumbled, pulling Hunter's suit jacket off and tossing it somewhere in the room. "Making me feel all girly and shit. It's bad enough I let you fuck me." He went to unbutton Hunter's shirt, but the older man pushed his hands away.

"No, no, this is about you, alright? You were angry, remember?" Hunter said sternly, looking Roman dead in the eye as he undid the younger man's belt. "And, for the record, you _are_ beautiful." Hunter smiled softly and Roman's jaw locked, but Hunter could see his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He was fucking _blushing_, and fuck if Hunter wanted to have his way with Roman right then and there.

Roman squirmed a bit as Hunter's gaze on him never faltered, and somewhere in his slightly flustered haze he heard his belt hitting the ground. "If you're gonna do something, fuckin' do it," Roman growled out, earning a low chuckle and a hard slap on the ass. He let out a deep groan and let his head fall onto Hunter's shoulder, finally realizing how painfully hard he was. The smack hurt, but Roman's cock twitched at the contact.

"I was getting to that," Hunter muttered, his hand that wasn't on Roman's ass drifting up to palm Roman's cock through his pants. "Already so hard, and I haven't done a damn thing yet," Hunter chuckled, unbuttoning and unzipping Roman's pants. He stroked Roman through his all-too-tight boxers before pulling his hard cock out, and Hunter heard Roman gasp sharply as the cool air came in contact with his aching hardness.

Roman's arms had wrapped tightly around Hunter's broad shoulders, his fingers digging into the hard muscle beneath the thin dress shirt. His face was buried in Hunter's neck, and he'd press desperate, sloppy kisses against it when he wasn't moaning Hunter's name. "Fucking hell..." Roman breathed out, a deep, smooth groan escaping his lips soon after, and Hunter just chuckled and and stroked Roman's cock a bit faster.

Hunter kissed Roman's bare shoulder, and couldn't help but smirk at the slight shiver he felt go through Roman. "You like that, huh?" He growled, Roman nodding against his neck. It was almost funny how easily Hunter could tell younger man was close, just by feeling his muscles tensing and his little kisses turn to hard bites. Not to mention his usually deep moans had turned into pathetic whimpers. Hunter could feel Roman bucking into his hand, and he squeezed lightly, enjoying the whining moan he earned.

"Shit, Hunt, I'm so fucking close..."

"Hunter? You in there? Gotta talk to you about something."

Two heads turned towards each other, grey and brown eyes snapping wide open. Roman wrapped a hand around Hunter's wrist in an attempt to make him stop jerking him off. He began to push off of Hunter's lap, deciding against getting caught on the boss' lap, and receiving a handjob from said boss, by Randy Orton of all people. Why did he have to choose then? Why couldn't he have just popped up after Roman came?

"Kinda busy right now, Randy..." Hunter called out, beginning to stroke Roman once more, fucking _smiling_ as Roman's blunt nails dug into his wrist. The younger man let out a strangled groan and let his head fall not Hunter's shoulder.

"Hunter, it's important. I'll be quick, I swear!"

Hunter stopped stroking Roman's cock, earning a whine from the Samoan man. He looked down at where Roman's head was still resting on his shoulder, and gave him a weak smile. "He said he'll be quick," Hunter said softly, moving Roman off his lap and sitting him on the couch. "The second he's gone, I'll get you off, okay?"

Roman nodded and began situating himself. He managed to get his hard member back in his pants with little resistance, but he couldn't move without some kind of stimulation occurring. He pulled on his vest and put his hair in a messy low-bun. "Hey, what about this?" Roman asked, holding up his ripped tank top.

"Just throw it somewhere," Hunter answered before opening the door and letting Randy in. "What'd you want, Orton?"

"I wanted to talk to you about..." Randy trailed off as he spotted Roman, raising an eyebrow. "Why's he in here?"

"Looking for Rollins, came to me and acted like a little bitch," Hunter spat, eyeing Roman with feigned disgust. Roman gave him a disgusted look right back, and Randy seemed convinced.

Until he saw the belt.

"Who's belt is that?"

"No one."

"Hunter, why the fuck do you have a belt on your floor?" Randy looked from Hunter, to the belt, and back to Hunter before settling his gaze on Roman. "Stand up."

Roman raised a challenging eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just fucking do it, Reigns," Hunter barked, and Roman stood, his belt-less cargo pants hanging low on his hips, and Hunter wanted to just jump him right there.

Realization seemed to hit Randy, all of the little pieces falling into place. "You two are..."

"Say anything to anyone and you're fired, got it?" Hunter said, earning a nod. "Now leave." Randy scurried out the door, and Hunter turned towards Roman. "Lay down."

Roman did just that, but not before stripping off his vest and throwing it on the ground. Hunter kneeled between Roman's parted legs, and unbuttoned and unzipped Roman's pants in record time. "Fuckin' Orton...gotta ruin everything," He muttered, yanking both Roman's pants and underwear down to his mid-thighs. "But you're still hard. You're just a little slut, aren't you? Getting off on me doing nothing." Hunter's hand wrapped around Roman's cock once more and began stroking.

Roman moaned lightly and wrapped a hand around the back of Hunter's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "You're hot when you're the boss." Roman breathed out, arching his back as Hunter leaned down and licked over a nipple. "Fuck, Hunt..." Roman whined.

Hunter knew his boy was close. He _had_ to be. He figured it was hard enough - no pun intended - hiding a hard-on while in the presence of someone that wasn't Hunter, so Hunter wasn't going to tease Roman at all. He moved down and gave Roman one last little smile before taking the head of Roman's hard dick into his mouth. Roman cried out, and Hunter found a sick sort of pleasure in watching Roman writhe around helplessly. He pinned Roman's hips down and took the younger man's cock almost all the way into his mouth, his eyes locked onto Roman's pretty face the whole time. That seemed to have been the straw that broke the camel's back, because when Hunter moved his mouth back up and gave one good, hard suck to the head of Roman's cock, Roman released with something akin to a howl.

Back arching almost violently, eyes squeezed shut, one hand gripping the couch while the other rested on the back of Hunter's head, and Hunter was sure that he'd never seen anything more beautiful. After greedily swallowing every last drop that Roman had to offer, he pressed one last kiss to the super-sensitive head, dragging a tired whimper from Roman. Hunter leaned up to kiss Roman's lips, his tongue tangling almost instantly with the younger man's in a lazy, fluid dance. Roman moaned as he tasted himself on Hunter's tongue.

Hunter pulled away after a few breathless moments, smiling softly at the blissed-out look on Roman's face. "You good?" He asks, brushing a few stray hairs off Roman's face.

"Mhm," Roman mumbled, a tired smile making it's way onto his face. "Dean is _so_ driving tonight."

Hunter just chuckled and helped Roman sit up, handing him his clothes and watching him dress. He pulled Roman to him and gave him one last kiss before the younger man left his office.

* * *

wasnt that fun? but really, this was my first sex scene i've ever written, so i apologize for the awkwardness and the lack of details. reveiews are welcomed with open arms!


	2. Chapter 2

ties in with chapter 2 of _No One Ever Loved_.

* * *

At this point, Roman knew better than to go into Hunter's office without giving him a heads-up. Hunter wasn't a big fan of Roman showing up without any prior warning; some shit about getting caught or whatever. Roman never took it personally, though. He knew that he wasn't the number one thing on Hunter's list, and Hunter was already on edge from Randy's walk-in. Of course, Hunter was the one who let Randy in, but _still_.

Yet, right now, Roman could give less of a shit about anyone finding out about he and Hunter. It's not like Roman wanted anything, he was just pissed off and needed somewhere to hide out so that he didn't hurt Dean. Somehow Hunter was good at calming Roman down, whether it was sexually or not. A good, calm fucking didn't sound too bad, though...

Roman didn't think before he opened the door and walked in. To his dismay, yes, there was someone inside. It got a bit better though, seeing as it was only Cody Rhodes, and no one that would question why Roman Reigns was rolling up into Hunter's office. Cody politely excused himself when he saw the dark look that washed over Hunter's face at the sight of Roman. He nodded at Roman as he left, the bigger man returning the gesture before walking into Hunter's office, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, boss," Roman said nonchalantly, dropping down onto the couch and turning his attention to the monitor in the room.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Hunter growled, storming over to Roman and roughly yanking the younger man's chin so he was looking at him. "What did I tell you, Roman? You can't just walk in, you have to tell me first."

"Yeah, well, think of it this way," Roman muttered, seemingly unaffected by Hunter's aggression. "It was either come in here, unannounced, or kill one of your talents."

"What?"

"Ambrose is being an insufferable asshole again, and I wasn't gonna be held accountable for the damage done to him," Roman moved his head back, Hunter's hand slipping from his face. "We all good?"

"No," Hunter muttered, this time using just his fingertips to make Roman look at him. "You still just stormed in. Imagine if Cody wasn't Cody, if it was Steph. What would you say, huh?"

"I would say, 'Stephanie, your husband is an asshole and I'd like to speak to him alone,'" Roman says, those pretty grey eyes of his the only things keeping Hunter from slapping Roman across the face, but successfully making Hunter think about bending the younger man over the couch and fucking him senseless. "She'd buy that, right?"

Hunter was speechless for a few seconds. He knew he wasn't going to win this fight with Roman. How the guy could go from a brick wall to a fucking glass house in the blink of an eye, Hunter didn't know, but he certainly admired the younger man's ability. He dropped his hand from Roman's face once more, and sat down next to him on the couch. Roman leaned into his side as his arm went around the younger man's broad shoulders. His eyes were focused on the monitor screen once more, intently watching Ambrose as he brawled with Barrett. There was something in Roman's eyes, something Hunter couldn't exactly pinpoint, but it definitely looked like something along the lines of longing.

Hunter knew the disbandment of The Shield was taking a toll on Roman, both inside and outside of the ring. Judging by how he'd acted when he walked in, and his "insufferable asshole" comment, Hunter could tell Roman wasn't on the best of terms with Ambrose. It sucked to see his boy so down; he would usually light up when _his_ boys were mentioned, or if they were even around. Now Hunter had to carry the burden of being the one to blame for this whole mess. Even though Roman hadn't directly called him out on it (at least, where it mattered), but Hunter knew it had to be lingering in Roman's brain somewhere. Something in his head saying, "_Hunter forced Seth to hit you, it's all his fault_."

"Stop thinking, I can hear you from here," Roman muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'm not thinking," Hunter retorted. "I'm watching the show, just like you."

"You're watching my face," Roman said, turning his head and looking straight at Hunter. "What's up with you?"

It took Hunter a few seconds to respond. "You miss them, don't you? Dean and Seth?"

Roman shrugged and looked down at his lap. "I mean, it's strange to say the least. I guess I miss them, but I don't, y'know?" He sighed and shrugged again. "I don't know, like, I miss the dynamic, y'know? All three of us together. Now they aren't together and Dean's attitude has gotten worse and he's just a dick now and _Seth_," Another sigh. "I don't know how to feel about him."

"Nice to know you're willing to communicate your feelings," Hunter replied, leaning down to leave soft kisses on Roman's neck. "Now, while I'm all for you getting stuff off your chest, I personally think I have a much, much better way to relieve you of all this stress," Hunter reached around Roman and began tugging at the tight tank top he was wearing.

"I just poured my heart out and you're trying to have sex, god damn you Hunter," Roman chuckled, leaning forward and pulling the tank off. "You're lucky I'm a little wound up," He said, straddling Hunter's lap and attaching his lips to the older man's neck.

"Gonna have to thank Ambrose later," That earned Hunter a slap on the shoulder, his shirt almost being ripped off had he not told Roman to slow down.

Soon after that, Hunter's shirt was being pulled off and thrown to the floor. Roman made sure to lean down and teasingly bite his pec, not quite hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to make Hunter worry. Hunter tangled his hand in Roman's long hair and yanked his head up so that their lips could meet. The kiss was heated and sloppy, but it made Hunter feel like he had fire in his veins, and he fucking _loved_ it. Roman's usually roaming hands were unusually inactive, and Hunter was confused, until he heard fabric rustling and something metal hitting the ground; Roman's belt. As Hunter expected, Roman's hands soon came up to rest on his shoulders, his blunt fingernails dragging along Hunter's skin. Hunter's own belt soon hit the ground as well, and he reached for Roman's pants, but the younger man stood up and walked to the door.

"What are you doing...?" Hunter asked, his brows furrowed. He couldn't see around Roman, but he could certainly hear the telltale _click_ of the door locking.

"No one is interrupting this time," Roman muttered, walking back over to Hunter and kneeling down between the older man's spread legs.

Hunter almost opened his mouth again, but he was _so_ glad that he didn't. Roman's skilled fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Hunter's slacks, those same fingers soon grasping both the pants and Hunter's boxers and pulling them down. Hunter lifted his hips up, Roman pulling the garments down and letting them pool around his ankles. Hunter never let his eyes leave Roman's face, even as his hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking. A husky groan escaped Hunter's lips as Roman leaned up, dragging his tongue teasingly along the underside of Hunter's cock. Hunter was already panting softly by the time Roman's full, pink lips wrapped around the head.

In no time, Roman was bobbing his head eagerly, his hand stroking what he couldn't reach. Now, Roman's ass could put anybody's to shame, but his mouth...not so much. Of course, it was pretty and perfect for kissing, but dick sucking certainly wasn't his thing. He tried and tried and tried, but he could never master the art of deepthroating. He certainly did try, though. Just like at that moment. Roman managed to make it halfway down Hunter's cock, until he quickly moved his mouth back up to just suck on the head. His hand make up for the lost contact, stroking Hunter so slow it was almost painful. Those eyes of Roman's caught Hunter's attention once more, drawing a long groan from the older man.

"Fucking...Roman, stop, you're good," Hunter mumbled, tangling his fingers in Roman's hair and weakly pulling his mouth away from his cock. Roman let out a little whine, and Hunter couldn't help but shiver. "You don't wanna miss out on the best part, now do you?"

Roman quickly shook his head and scrambled back up onto Hunter's lap, his lips pressing against Hunter's as soon as they could reach. Hunter's mouth opened up without any hesitation, he and Roman's tongues touching for that first time that night, and Hunter felt that familiar spark that he always felt when he kissed Roman. It was this pulsing, relentless electricity that Hunter hadn't felt with anyone, ever, but Roman...he was something special. Hunter's hands nimbly undid Roman's pants, the dark-haired man raising up so that Hunter could push the two garments down. They slid right off Roman's legs and onto the floor, and Hunter assumed Roman had managed to get his shoes off at some point.

Hunter's large hands came up to cup Roman's ass (he would never, ever get tired of touching that gorgeous ass). Roman let out a soft, muffled noise, something like a sigh mixed with a moan with a touch of a whimper, and Hunter wanted to hear it again. He squeezed those beutiful, soft globes once more, earning a full-on whimper Roman, his head falling onto Hunter's shoulder. Roman rolled his hips ever-so-slightly, he and Hunter's hard cocks brushing together, both letting out moans.

"Hunter? Sweetie? Why's the door locked?"

_Jesus fuck_, Roman thought, _of all times, that bitch has to interrupt now?_

"Uh, yeah, Steph, just had to have a little meeting, give me a sec," Hunter called over Roman's shoulder, the younger man sliding off his lap and standing up. Roman dressed quickly and silently, never looking at Hunter as the other man dressed himself. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"Whatever," Roman replied flatly, pulling his hair back into a low bun.

Hunter, once again, knew he wasn't going to win, so he just kissed Roman's forehead and walked to the door. He unlocked and opened it, Stepanie waking in and giving Hunter a kiss in the lips. Roman felt instantly sick, and he meant to just quietly slip out of the office, but Stephanie saw him before he reached the door.

"Oh, you were talking to him? Did I interrupt anything?" Stephanie asked Hunter, motioning to Roman. Hunter opened his mouth to reply, but Roman beat him to it.

"No, we were just finishing up," Roman opened the door as he got to it, but turned and looked back at the couple. "Nothing major, by the way. Your husband's just an asshole and I needed to talk to him alone." Roman heard the quiet scoff from Stephanie, and caught a glance of Hunter's stunned expression before leaving the room.

* * *

when, oh, when will roman get laid? in all seriousness, this is the closest i've gotten to writing a sex scene, so if it sucks, i apologize. reviews are welcomed with open arms!


	3. Chapter 3

When or where Roman decided that it was perfectly fine to come barging into Hunter's office unannounced was perfectly fine, Hunter didn't know. All he knew was that one of these days, it was going to be Stephanie in the office, and Hunter would be busted. This time around, Roman came in, no traces of anger or agitation on that pretty face of his, leading Hunter to believe Roman was just being a little shit. Then he saw Rollins, and Hunter was forgotten for the moment. Hunter barely paid attention to the conversation that seemed to mainly involve Ambrose and Rollins, except for the parts that Roman managed to scare the piss out of Seth.

Roman had poor Seth by the balls, even after the split of The Shield. He had pretty much everybody by the balls (Hunter included), between his face being so attractive and his everything else being so intimidating. Roman shooed Seth out of the room after a few minutes of bickering, and Hunter had Roman bent over the desk before the door had even closed. Hunter knew Seth had seen it; Rollins was going to be traumatized.

"What makes you think you can come barging in here? Didn't I talk to you about this?" Hunter growled, pinning both of Roman's hands behind his back. The younger man squirmed, but didn't make a sound. "Answer me."

"Yes," Roman breathed out. "You talked about it. But what makes you think I gave a shit?"

Hunter made a noise akin to a growl and pressed Roman harder onto the desk, his free hand winding in Roman's long hair - he had it down, apparently - and Roman letting out a breathy moan. Hunter sighed and let go of Roman altogether, dropping down into his desk chair.

"Why are you so fucking difficult?" Hunter asks, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I can't get through to you anymore, Roman."

"Maybe it's because all you do is try to have sex with me?" Roman asks sarcastically, turning around and leaning against the desk. "I'm kind of immune to beung bent over a desk."

"What do you mean?"

"Jesus fuck, Hunter, we can't have a fucking conversation without you jumping me," Roman sighs.

"You haven't exactly made an effort to stop me," Hunter retorts. "If anything, you've gotten angry because I _haven't_ been able to fuck you."

Roman tenses, crossing his arms across his chest. Roman would've punched him if he said it out loud, but Hunter just couldn't help but notice how pretty he looked. It was possibly the worst time to want to kiss him, but damn, Hunter wanted that. He stood up and placed his hands on the desk on either side of Roman, the other man doing nothing in return. Hunter leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Roman's neck, right under his ear, feeling him shiver slightly. He kissed a trail along Roman's jaw, across his cheek, and almost to his lips, had Roman not turned his head.

"No," He says flatly, his arms staying crossed against his chest.

"Roman-"

"Hunter, I said no."

Hunter sighs, placing one of his hands on the small of Roman's back and pressing the younger man closer to him. Roman dropped his arms and placed his hands on Hunter's chest; not pushing, just there. His eyes reluctantly met Hunter's, looking tired and vaguely hurt. Finally, he let Hunter kiss him, but it was soft and sweet and didn't have either man rushing for anything. Roman really liked kissing Hunter like that, he just knew he wouldn't get much more of it. He felt Hunter's hand slipping lower, and Roman almost jerked away, until he felt something flat sliding into his back pocket.

"Room 624," Hunter mumbles. "Steph's leaving early, I have the room to myself. I'll treat you good," He pulled back and looked Roman right in the eye. "Can I do that?"

Roman felt himself nod.

* * *

Thank god Dean had found it in himself to pass the fuck out as soon as they got to the hotel, because Roman really didn't feel like explaining why he was leaving the hotel room at 2 am. Roman made sure to move as quietly as he possibly could, even if Dean was the heaviest sleeper Roman had ever met. He got to Hunter's room in nearly no time, and Roman hated how he got nervous while he looked at that door. Finally, after a good few minutes of staring at the door, Roman unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Hunter was sitting on the couch in the living room of the big, lavish suite, but he stood right up as he saw Roman. He tossed the key card across the room when Roman handed it to him, obviously more interested in wrapping his arms around Roman and kissing him senseless. After a good minute of kissing, both men pulled away, slightly panting but fully satisfied (for the moment).

"I didn't think you'd come," Hunter mumbled.

"I didn't think so either," It was only the two of them in the room, but Roman felt like he needed to whisper, like he shouldn't break the silence.

Hunter's eyes met Roman's, and even in the dim, almost nonexistent light, Roman could see the warm brown clearly. "Can I do what I said I would?"

"Yeah," Roman breathed out, nodding.

A small smile made it's way onto Hunter's face as he took Roman's hand and tugged him along to the big bed in the room. He laid Roman back on the bed, but not before taking the hair tie out of Roman's hair. And, good god, did he look gorgeous. Between the long, dark hair and the beautiful tan skin and that fucking tattoo, Roman stood out amazingly against the pristine white sheets. Deciding it would've been weird to ask to take a picture, Hunter climbed onto the bed with Roman, the younger man's legs parting almost instinctively so Hunter should settle between them.

Roman whimpered when Hunter kissed him for the second time that night. It was just as gentle and un-rushed as the prior kiss, but Hunter put everything he possibly could into that one kiss. One of Roman's legs wrapped itself around Hunter's waist, pulling his hips down as much as he could. Roman's arms were already wrapped around Hunter's shoulders as well, arching up into him when their hips finally brushed together.

Hunter pulled away to bury his face in Roman's neck as the dizzying effects of finally being touched overtook him. He exhaled a bit shakily, going back to kissing Roman as soon as he could, the younger man's tongue tangling with his almost instantly. Roman kept rolling his hips up into Hunter, little breathy sounds being pushed through parted lips with every press of their hips.

"Fuck me," Roman whispered, his lips still against Hunter's. "Please."

Hunter sat up, fully set on making it clear that he was going to take care of Roman, not fuck him, until he saw the look on Roman's face. He was flushed, his lips parted and kiss-swollen as he panted softly, and his _eyes_...it wasn't fucking if he did it a certain way, right? He could make love to Roman.

"Alright, give me a minute, baby," Hunter said, pressing one last kiss to Roman's lips (okay, maybe two, or three...) before he began sucking kisses onto Roman's neck.

Roman tilted this head to the side, giving Hunter more access to his neck. He moaned as Hunter nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, accidentally arching up into Hunter, feeling their clothed erections brush together. Hunter felt himself smile softly as he moaned right along with Roman, reaching down and gripping the hem of his lover's shirt. Roman sat up just enough for Hunter to pull the garment off, but was pushed back down once the shirt was safely on the other side of the room.

Leaving wet, sloppy kisses in his wake, Hunter made his way down Roman's torso, glancing briefly up at the younger man before pressing his lips to the head of Roman's cock, only the material of Roman's sweatpants separating them. Roman let out a noise; something like a moan and a whimper mixed together, but it was like music to Hjnter's ears. He repeated the action, dragging a sighing moan from Roman's lips, yet it was still just as appealing.

Hunter pulled down Roman's sweatpants, chuckling at the lack of underwear. "Commando, huh?" He asks, wrapping his hand around Roman's cock and earning a shaky moan as he stroked. "Were you expecting something?"

"Shut the fuck up," Roman growled, that low noise soon turning into a whine as Hunter's grip on his cock tightened.

"I guess I will..." Hunter trails off teasingly, smiling at the pleasure-twisted pout that Roman had on his face. "Only because I really like the noises you make."

Roman's lips parted, a broken little whimper escaping as Hunter wrapped his lips around the head of Roman's cock. His legs spread a little wider, one hand resting on the the back of Hunter's head while the other was clutching at the bedspread. If he didn't have a dick in his mouth, Hunter would've smiled at how easily he could make Roman fall apart.

Hunter went agonizingly slow, purposefully teasing Roman. Between the half-hearted threats and the needy moans, Roman was making to harder and harder for Hunter to not drill him into the mattress at that exact moment. Roman was writhing helplessly as Hunter took his cock further down his throat, prompting Hunter to pin his hips down. Roman whined, but Hunter only tightened his grip as he heard the pleading noise.

"Hunter," Roman whimpered, wiggling as much as he could against Hunter's hands. "Fuck me, you douchebag."

Hunter had to pull himself off Roman's cock to laugh. Roman whined at the loss, but still rolled his eyes like the little shit he was. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm getting to it," He assured, sitting up on his knees and reaching up onto the nightstand. "Spread your legs a little more, pretty boy."

Roman's tan skin flushed, making the prettiest shade of pink on his cheeks. He obliged, though, and spread his legs in a way that made all the air escape Hunter at once. Why didn't he just take a picture already? God, Roman looked so good. Hunter had only fucked him on a couch before, so being able to see him all spread out and vulnerable, on an actual bed, was mesmerizing. Roman shifted a little, knocking Hunter out of his thoughts, and he didn't waste any time as he lubed up his fingers and pressed one into Roman's insanely tight hole.

The look on Roman's face wasn't just lust anymore. He looked desperate, of course, but he also had a look of admiration on his face that had Hunter's heart lurching in his chest. It was so _wrong_ to feel the way he did about the younger man, but Hunter didn't care. Hunter teased Roman's hole with his second finger, just barely sliding it in before pulling back out, dragging angry yet pleasured moans from Roman. Finally, after what felt like forever to Roman, Hunter finally slipped the second finger into him. He'd let out soft moans every now and then as Hunter stretched him out.

"Think you're ready?" Hunter asked, his fingers still working in and out of Roman. Words had escaped Roman for the moment, so he just nodded frantically as another moan tore through him. "There we go," Hunter smiled softly.

He pulled his fingers out of Roman, the younger man groaning at the sudden empty feeling. Hunter stood up and quickly shed the rest of his own clothes, climbing back on the bed soon after. Grabbing the lube, he poured some into his palm and slicked up his cock, using the excess to slicken Roman's hole a little more. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Roman's lips before lining his cock up with Roman's hole. Hunter was almost in, until Roman grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," He gasped, looking up at Hunter in surprise. "What about...?"

_Fuck_. Hunter had purposefully not put on a condom, wanting that night to be as special as possible, but he'd only frightened Roman. "I'm so sorry," He muttered quickly, reaching over to the nightstand once again and grabbing a condom.

"No, Hunt..." Roman trailed off, sitting up slightly. "You don't have to, I mean, if you don't want to."

"Well, I don't really want to, but if you're uncomfortable with it..."

"I'm not uncomfortable with it."

"You sure?"

A glint of fear shone in Roman's grey eyes, but he still nodded. Hunter sighed, but proceeded to toss the foil square to the side and push Roman to lay back down. He put a little more extra lube on both his cock and Roman's hole, waiting until Roman gave him the okay to push in. And, wow, when he did, Hunter almost felt dizzy. Roman was so fucking tight, and Hunter could never get used to it. Roman winced as Hunter slowly pushed his cock all the way in, and Hunter gave Roman a few seconds to get adjusted before he started moving.

It was a completely different experience, fucking Roman without anything separating them. It was more intimate, and while it frightened Hunter slightly, he welcomed the feeling of closeness it gave him. Roman was a moaning mess beneath him; maybe the teasing had finally caught up with him. Hunter took Roman's hands, intertwining their fingers before pinning his hands above his head. Roman whined and wriggled a little bit, but he stopped struggling as Hunter hit his prostate dead-on.

Roman's moan was fucking impossible. His voice was impossibly smooth for someone who was getting the shit fucked out of them, but he still achieved that perfect, drawn-out shout of Hunter's name. Hunter leaned down and kissed Roman after that, greedily swallowing every sweet little noise Roman let out as he continued to fuck him. Roman's legs wrapped around Hunter's waist, trying to pull the older man as close to him as possible.

Roman's moans began getting more and more desperate, his legs tightening around Hunter every time Hunter found his prostate; Hunter knew Roman was close, and he wasn't far behind.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." The words coming out of Roman's mouth were nothing short of vulgar, but Roman make them sound almost elegant.

"What, baby? You gonna come?" Roman nodded and let out another smooth moan, only making Hunter work harder to please his boy.

"Oh fuck," Roman whimpered, wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck as soon as the older man released his hands. "God, I'm so fucking close, Hunter..."

"That's it, beautiful, c'mon," Hunter said softly, kissing Roman's forehead before quickly pulling away and watching the single most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen: Roman coming.

His head pressed into the pillow, back arched, one hand clinging to the bed sheets and the other with a death grip on one of Hunter's wrists. He came with a shout that quickly dissolved into little whimpers every time he exhaled. The mere sight alone brought Hunter to his edge, burying his face in Roman's neck as he stilled his movements and moaned until his throat felt raw. He sat back up after a few breathless minutes, pushing some hair off Roman's sweaty forehead and watching as the younger man smiled softly and tiredly.

"Are you gonna stay here?"

Hunter didn't get an answer. At least, not a verbal one. He got Roman pulling him down to lay on the bed, and Hunter didn't hesitate to pull Roman right up against him, despite the mess that covered their bodies. They could always shower in the morning, right?

* * *

They could definitely shower in the morning, just not together. Hunter woke up alone, and Roman was nowhere to be seen. His clothes were gone, his side of the bed's sheets had been fixed, but Roman wasn't there. Hunter's heart broke just a little bit.

Did he do something wrong? Maybe it was the condiment thing. Roman probably wasn't reasy for it, Hunter probably scared him off. Hunter just stared up at the ceiling for a solid few minutes, until he turned his head and saw the note on Roman's pillow, in Roman's handwriting.

_Had fun. Left after you fell asleep. Had to get back to Ambrose. -Roman_

Hunter crumpled up the note and sat up, tossing it in the general vicinity of the trashcan. Roman left. Voluntarily. At least he had fun, though.

* * *

so i have lost literally all motivation to write. i got one review on the latest chapter of they don't know you like i do, and wow, did that sting. the lack of reviews has greatly diminished my want to write. i just don't have any more reason to write.


End file.
